


Lessons

by taebeomhehez



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: #kaiforpresident, Alternate Universe, Fluff, I know this ain't twitter but #WeLoveYouHueningkai, M/M, They're all in university, kai and taehyun and soobin are in the student council, might not continue :3, yeonbin sideship, yeonjun and beomgyu are bandmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebeomhehez/pseuds/taebeomhehez
Summary: Tutoring lessons in exchange for guitar lessons? Not a bad deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ^^ I actually wasn't planning to post this but there weren't a lot of Taegyu fanfics here so yeah,,
> 
> Feedbacks and constructive criticism are very much appreciated too!!! Look at the tags for some additional information about this au,  and please let me know if you're confused by something in this au, so that I can clarify it :3

Beomgyu sighs, looking at the paper before him. A 62/100 was highlighted in red.

In their school, that score was still technically passable, and for some others, that score would've been considered as gold. But for Beomgyu, who was once a straight A student... that really got to his pride.

He sighs once again and then stood up, aware that break had already started. What can he do? There was no way around it other than to just accept it.

"Hey Beom" was the first thing he heard as soon as he stepped out of their classroom door. It was Yeonjun, his bandmate, casually leaning against the wall.

"Oh, hyung. What's up? Is there rehearsal today?"

Yeonjun shook his head. "Nah, not today, I guess. I assume you got your Science paper today too?"

"Well yeah..." Beomgyu said, ashamed of himself.

"Come on, it's not as if my score's any better than yours." Yeonjun said, hoping to make the other feel better.  
"Besides, I might've discovered something to help."

That seemed to catch Beomgyu's attention.

"The student council's giving tutoring lessons, like right now. I just got into it, and it's pretty awesome."

"Like, you can ask tutoring lessons for ANY subject??"

"Yeah."

With that, Beomgyu suddenly started running towards the direction student council room.

"But what about break???" Yeonjun shouted after him. No reply.  
"And this is the kind of gratitude I get for being a reliable hyung. Whatev- oOF" Yeonjun's words were cut off as someone bumped into him.

"Oh! I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.. Are you fine?"

* * *

 

 **~ Meanwhile, with Beomgyu ~**                     

Within a span of about 5 minutes, Beomgyu has already made his way in front of the Student Council's room. Breathless he may be, but hey, it was worth it. He could be signed up for tutoring lessons after he leaves the room.

He entered and saw a boy at the counter.

"Good morning, how may I... uh, are you okay?" The boy from behind the counter said when he saw Beomgyu gasping for air.

"Ohhh, I'm fine. Just a bit tired from running."

"Ah, sure. You can go take a moment to collect yourself then."

"Thanks." Beomgyu puts his hands on his knees, then proceeds to gasp for air for the next 10 seconds.

"You done, sir?" the boy behind the counter asked, with a slightly annoyed tone.

Beomgyu instead, holds up his hand and says "Please wait a bit" and then continues to gasp for air.

 _'Well he sure is taking his time, huh.'_ Taehyun thinks to himself, letting his head rest on his hand.

After an awful lot of time, the other boy finally straightens himself up and goes to the counter.

"Alright, well how may I help you then?" Taehyun asked.

"I'd like to sign up for the tutoring lessons you guys are holding right now."

"Tutoring lessons? I'm sorry but all of the slots have been taken up for those."

say wHAT NOW.

Nahhh, that can't be it. Yeonjun said did say he JUST got into this.

"But my friend, Yeonjun, said he just got into these lessons though???"

Taehyun checked a piece of paper before saying, "Choi Yeonjun? He was one of the last ones ones to enter."

"..."

_o h  s h o o t ._

Beomgyu didn't want to fail. What he wanted were tutoring lessons, to get back on track, that was it.

He knows that a lot of girls like him and would offer tutoring lessons for him if he needed it but it's just that... it really feels wrong. Like he's just using them. If he kept on thinking about that too, there's no way that he can focus on his studies.

That was the main reason he wanted to join these to student council lessons. Because they were given, due to the fact that the students actually need them. Not because the whole student council likes him. Of course not, that'd be absurd.

So for the sake of finally getting proper tutoring, he decided wasn't ready to give up just yet.

 **And so the attempts at persuading begins**.

"Maybe you guys can hold up one more slot? Just ONE MORE PLEASE"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can–"

"Please T^T"

"You can go talk to the president of the council himself, but I don't think–"

"Please T^T"

"Like I said, I really don't think that I-"

"PLEEEEEASE???"

 _'Ugh... Is this dude gonna give up or what?'_ Taehyun thought.

"No, and I'm not leaving this room until you agree."

Dammit, did he just say that out loud? "Please just go. You won't be able to convince me, if that's what you're hoping."

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY I NEED TO PASS" Beomgyu pleads desperately. "I MIGHT ACTUALLY FAIL, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME"

"I don't-"

"PLEASE"

"I-"

"PLEASE"

"You can't-"

"PLEASE"

Taehyun pouts, reviewing his options. This dude really isn't leaving, unless he's promised with tutoring lessons. "Fine. I don't think that I can get the council to give you the official council lessons, but if you're up for it, I can just teach you myself."

Beomgyu was a bit surprised by that. That wasn't what he expected, but he'll take it. "You'd really do that?? Thank you thank you thank you, I'd take anything, thank you so m–"

"Yes, I get it. You can leave now." The younger said in an obviously very annoyed tone now. He looked over to see that the blonde haired boy was watching him in anticipation.

"That's it? You're not gonna ask for anything?" he asked.

Maybe this dude had more sense in him than Taehyun thought he did. He was right, but what could Taehyun even possibly ask for? He obviously didn't want to ask for money. Hell nah, that'd be capitalism.

"Uh... well I... don't really... ehhh..."

Beomgyu smiled at Taehyun's flustered face. It really seemed that the thought of asking for anything back hadn't occur to him. _'That's adorable...'_ Beomgyu thinks to himself.  
Since he saw that the other boy was having trouble coming up with something, he offered a suggestion of his own.

"How about I teach you guitar instead?"

"Guitar...?"

"Yeah, even if you don't play it, you'll find that you'll actually enjoy it, but only if you'll give it a go. So how about it?" Beomgyu says, stretching his hand out for Taehyun to shake.

Tutoring lessons in exchange for guitar lessons? Not a bad deal. Never in his whole life had Taehyun thought about playing the guitar but who knows? This can be the start of it. He can use that guitar his uncle once gifted him, which he'd never touch cause he never bothered to try learn the instrument by himself.

So Taehyun took Beomgyu's hand and shook it. "Sure then, I guess."

"That's great! Looking forward to the lessons..."

"Kang Taehyun. But Taehyun is fine. And, I think that you're older than me, so I'll be addressing you as hyung. Your name, again?"

"Choi Beomgyu, but Beomgyu hyung is fine too!!" Beomgyu replied with a smile. "Wanna exchange numbers then? You know, just in case."

"Yeah okay, but..." Taehyun looked down and Beomgyu followed his gaze. Their hands were still holding each other. Guess they overdid the handshake.

"Ah, right sorry.." Beomgyu said, and pulled his hand away. He might've smirked a little. Might've.

Eager to change the topic, he asked, "When do you think can we start then?"

Taehyun suddenly pulled out a piece of paper and held it up directly in front of Beomgyu's face. "My schedule."

Beomgyu's PoV: **ON**

The fu–

Beomgyu's PoV: **OFF**

Uh, okay? The older squinted his eyes to read what was on the complicated-looking schedule.

"Nevermind. You can have this." Taehyun says, then added, "I have lots of copies of it anyways".

If this dude ain't the meaning of savage then Beomgyu apparently doesn't know what savage means.

 

Beomgyu's PoV: **ON,** **AGAIN**

So he's free everyday at lunchtime, meaning 11 am-12:30 pm...  
At Mondays and Thursdays he's free at 9:30 am - 10 am and 1 pm -2 pm...  
Tuesdays and Fridays, 2-4 pm...  
And at Wednesdays.. well, he's only free at lunch time.

I guess that's enough time to sneak in the lessons. Maybe I'll just go whenever I can and sHOOOOOT.

I looked on the watch at the wall and saw that it was almost time for my next class. Maybe it's wiser if we continue discussing this later. Wait, doesn't Taehyun have class too?

"I should probably go now, it's only 5 minutes left 'till my class.." I said.

"Well, then go??? What are you still doing here?"

"Don't you have classes too?"

"It's Monday today, you know. And it's currently 9:40 am. You'd know that if you looked at my schedule. Now go, or else you'll be late."

Sheesh, this dude really cares about punctuality. But fine, I'll go.

Beomgyu's PoV: **OFF**

* * *

 

 **»» Fast** **Forward** **to** **Lunch »»**

After ordering lunch, Taehyun sat at his best friend, Kai's table, along with Soobin. And yes, Kai was the student council president, which Taehyun always questioned.

Like, how did Kai become president again? Both him and Taehyun were only first year college students.. Eh, maybe Kai was just THAT powerful, y'know? Whatever. When Kai became president, he immediately assigned Taehyun and Soobin to a student council seat.

Anyways, back to the story. Right, so Taehyun sat at his friends' table.

Taehyun's PoV: **ON**  
"Sooooooo,,, how are your Science test results?" Kai asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I could've done better but.. 98/100" Soobin hyung replied with a hint of dissatisfaction. He did well, what in the would was he complaining about?

It was obvious that Kai was also surprised when Soobin hyung wasn't happy. "But that's like, really good though?? I got the same score..."

"My score... it's still not good for someone who'll be tutoring a bunch of other students." Soobin hyung retorted. What the- is he even serious??? If only Soobin hyung knew the average scores of other students at their school. Pretty sure it was somewhere below 50. 

"Well whatever. When are you gonna tell Taehyun then?"

"Huh? Tell me what, hyung?" I said, without thinking. Were they hiding something?

"Ahaha~~ no worries Hyunnie... Kai what are you saying?" Thanks to Soobin hyung's bad acting, I have come to the conclusion that hyung was definitely hiding something from me.

"Ow!! YAH, HYUNG YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT." Kai exclaimed. Oh... I just realized hyung kicked Kai from under the table.

Soobin hyung smiled innocently nonetheless. "Besides Kai, aren't you too quick to change the topic? Taehyun hasn't even mentioned his score. What about you, Taehyun-ah?"

Woah, that question came out of nowhere. I remained silent, and kept eating my food.

"Aishhh, I know it when he does that~ You got a 100 didn't you?"

"Wahh~ Congratulations Hyunnie!!"

Oh no, not this again. Quick Taehyun, think of something. "Uhhh, well speaking of tutoring, the slots really filled up quickly, didn't they?"

"Still doesn't change the fact that you got a 100... OW DUDE THAT HURTS." Ah, Kai must've felt MY kick from under the table. That's what he gets when he doesn't shut up.

"Alright, alright, I get it." he says, but he still smirks despite my kick. Guess I'll have let him off this time.

* * *

Taehyun's PoV:  **STILL ON**

So yeah, we had our lunch, but it was still lunchtime. Soobin hyung said that he'll head to the library and that he'll be there for the rest of lunch if we need him.

Kai said that he had other stuff to do as the Student Council President, so he went somewhere on his own.

So I was all by myself. 

Since I didn't have anything to do, I decided to go to one of the corners of the school where no one usually went to. It was pretty peaceful here, and I usually go here to study sometimes. 

I sat down on a circular seat, where a tree was planted in the middle. The table was built around the trunk, and there were seats before it. Pretty cool, huh? I was about to put on my earphones when my phone buzzed.

 

Taehyun's PoV:  **OFF**

* * *

**_unknown number_ **

hey Taehyun!!!

are u free later this dismissal??

y'know, so that we can discuss our schedule properly

oh hang on,,,

it's lunch right now!

would you prefer meet up?

like right now, lol

_**me (Taehyun)** _

umm... excuse me?

who are you again?

why are you messaging me?

and how do you even know my name?

* * *

 

Beomgyu bites his nails nervously as he waited for Taehyun's reply. Here it comes. Oh my...

He freakin' forgot to introduce himself. Ah, fudge, hang on he can fix this.

* * *

 

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

uh hello??

I asked questions

you better answer them

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

ahhh

sorry about that, Taehyun

I forgot to introduce myself 😅

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

damn right u did

now answer me

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

it's me

Beomgyu :D

* * *

Oh, it was that dude from earlier.

_whoops._

Well, who could blame him? Anyone would get defensive if an unknown number suddenly messaged them, right? 

Not to mention that that unknown number also knew your name. Geez, that was scary.

* * *

 

_**me (Taehyun)** _

:0

my bad

* * *

Taehyun swore that he heard a giggle somewhere near. He turned his head to all directions, but there was no one.

Must've been his imagination. He turned back to his phone.

* * *

 

_**Beomgyu hyung** _

so do you agree to meet up :3

_**me (Taehyun)** _

eh, sure I guess

_**Beomgyu hyung** _

(☆ω☆)

alright!!!

where are you rn??

_**me (Taehyun)** _

oh right

you know that one place

where it's all peaceful

you know...

_**Beomgyu hyung** _

???

_**me (Taehyun)** _

that place,,

with a seat beside a tree

_**Beomgyu hyung** _

OH

THAT ONE PEACEFUL PLACE

_**me (Taehyun)** _

_=_=_

_**Beomgyu hyung** _

but anyways

Are you sure you're here??

I'm actually here already

Can't see u though ;-;

* * *

 

So it wasn't his imagination after all! 

"Beomgyu hyung?" He calls out.

Beomgyu suddenly emerges from behind the tree. He was apparently just on the other side of that freaking circular seat the whole time??? The tree was blocking the view on the other side, so Taehyun didn't notice Beomgyu any sooner.

* * *

_**Beomgyu hyung** _

found you xD

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ^^ I just wanted to say sorry for my trashy narration but I hope you enjoy :D also! this chapter will probably mostly be consisted of chats, just a heads-up :3

"Hey Taehyun! Sorry, I didn't notice you there before." Beomgyu says as soon as he saw the other boy.

Taehyun shrugs. "I didn't notice it either so no need to be sorry. Anyways, let's discuss this schedule before lunch ends."

" Yeah, you're right." Beomgyu sat down beside Taehyun.

 _Too_ _ _close__ _ _ _.___   _ _ _ _ _Doesn't_____ _ _ _ _ _ _he______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _know_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _personal________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _space_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _or__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _something?___________

"Can you please move? Just a little bit-"  _AW_ _ _HE__ _ _ _FREAKIN'___ _ _ _ _MOVED____ _ _ _ _ _CLOSER_____ \- "No I  _MEANT,_  move to the  _LEFT,_ please."

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that. Hehe." Beomgyu grinned. Seems like it was easy to get Taehyun flustered, and that might be valuable information. For future use.

"Whatever. Now about the schedule... We both already know when I'm free, but what about you?"

Beomgyu's PoV:  **ON**

Kinda cute when he's flustered, but I guess this isn't the time.  
Wait why is he looking at me? Did he ask a question?

"Huh?? What was that again?" I asked.

"I said, when are you free?"

"Well, why'd you wanna know that~?" Smooooth. Great job, self!

Taehyun sighs before saying, "Listen, are we gonna discuss the schedule or what? We know when I'm free. Now what about you?"

Oh, right.

"I think I'm free when... Oh! I have a copy of my schedule at my phone!!" I took out my phone and showed him the schedule.

"Let's see...   
So you're also free everyday at lunch...  
On Mondays and Tuesdays you're free at 9:10 - 9:40 am and 2 - 3:30 pm...  
On Wednesdays, you're only free at lunch too...  
On Thursdays, you're free at 9 - 10 am   
On Fridays, you're also free at 9 - 10 am and 2:30 - 4 pm  
Alright, give me a moment." Taehyun says, taking out a piece of paper.

I waited, while Taehyun calculated something. After a few minutes he suddenly says, "I got it!"

Got what? "What do you mean by, you got it?"

He showed me what he wrote:

 _Overlapping_ _ _Times:__  
Mondays:  9:30 am  - 9:40 am, lunch  
Tuesdays:  2:00 pm - 3:30 pm, lunch  
Wednesdays: lunch  
Thursdays: 9:30 am - 10:00 am, lunch  
Fridays: lunch, 2:30 - 4:00 pm

Woahhh... pretty neat.

"Now, of course we won't do these lessons every time we have the chance to do so, cause we also need free time for ourselves. So choose whenever you want to do the lessons. You can only pick in these overlapping times, if that wasn't obvious enough."

"But, uh, can't we just text each other? Since we both know when we're both free at the same time, if one of us wants to do the lessons, we can just text the other, and then meet up."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that's fine then. Please copy the list." He said, gesturing to the 'overlapping  _ _times__ ' paper that he wrote.

"Sure~"

Beomgyu's PoV:  **OFF**

* * *

 

 

**»» Fast Forward to** **** ******dismissal »»** ** **

Taehyun's PoV:  **ON**

 _Alright._ Finally I'll be able to go home. So many stuff happened today, and I'm just too tired to deal with anything else now.

I searched for my dad's car in the parking lot of our school. There he is. I knocked on the window of the car, to let my dad know I was already there. He unlocked it!

Ahhh, this was close as I can get to home for now.

"How was school, Taehyun?" my dad asked. I smiled at that. He asks that everyday, to make sure that I was okay and if I needed any help.

"It was fine dad. A little bit tired right now, but I have some good news too."

"Oh? What can it be?"

"I might actually try to learn guitar now."

"Haha~ finally. You need more productivity in your life, son. That's good to hear. Unfortunately I won't be able to teach you myself."

"That's okay, dad. Is it fine if I bring my guitar to school sometimes?"

"Sure, why not? Show them what you got, Taehyun! One day, they'll see how great my son is. Whether it be academics or music."

"That's not true. I'm not that great."

"Says who? Actually, weren't your Science papers given back to you this day?"

"Oh yeah. 100, if you're wondering."

"Ha! My son is truly smart~"

"I got that from you dad."

"That's nice~ but be careful with what you say, Taehyun. Your mom might get mad."

We both laughed. Mom might be in another country right now, but that won't stop us from being happy. We can always talk it out whenever one is sad, or has any problems.

That's why I always looked forward to dismissal. My father would come pick me up, and we'd have our daily talks on the way home. Sometimes it'd be traffic, but that only made it better.

It was the best father-son bonding I could ever think of. 

* * *

 

**»» 10 minutes** ****later »»** **

Taehyun's PoV:  **STILL** ** ** **ON******

We arrived at the house and my father opened the door. We did a bit of small talk, then we both went to our respective rooms.

Now THIS is home. I'm finally back at my room, and the first thing I did was change into some comfortable clothes. I lay down in my bed, and took out my phone.

* * *

 

_**me (Taehyun)** _

Yo

why are y'all so quiet today?

**_Problematic President_ **

I'm not paying any attention

to Binnie hyung

_**Soobunnie hyung** _

D:

what did I even do `^`

_**Problematic President** _

unless!!!

he tells you what's going on

_**me (Taehyun)** _

ughh

seriously

can you guys just like,,,

SPILL IT ALREADY 

I know you're hiding something 

_**Soobunnie hyung** _

we're not, Hyunnie 😔

_**me (Taehyun)** _

smh

you really need lessons on acting

_**Problematic President** _

well I don't!

ughhh you know what

 

**Problematic President kicked Soobunnie hyung out**

**of the chat**

 

_**me (Taehyun)** _

WOAHHH

geez, Kai

_**Problematic President** _

I did what I had to, okay :<

**_me (Taehyun)_ **

you gonna tell me now?

_**Problematic President** _

RIGHT

so this morning

Binnie hyung ran into this guy

cause hyung

deada*s carried at least 100 books

_**me (Taehyun)** _

KAI

THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE

FAMILY FRIENDLY

_**Problematic President** _

YAH, CALM DOWN

I ONLY SAID DEADA*S

I EVEN CENSORED IT

_**me (Taehyun)** _

U DID IT AGAIN

>:(

_**Problematic President** _

fINE

HE WAS CARRYING AT LEAST 100 BOoks

and he couldn't see the way

so he bumped into someone

so hyung was like

"you okay?"

and then Soobin hyung saw the dude

he was whipped

he said the dude looked so cute

and that he even offered 

to pick up Soobin hyung's books

BUT THEN

SOOBIN HYUNG DECIDED

TO RUN AWAY WITH HIS BOOKS

AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER

TO ASK THE DUDE'S NAME

oR hIs FrEaKiNg nUmbER

YOU GET MY POINT RIGHT

**_me (Taehyun)_ **

...

I guess yea???

but like

I think YOU need to calm down

_**Problematic President** _

EXCUSE YOU

I AINT CALMING DOWN

HE HAD THE CHANCE 

 

**You added Soobin to the chat**

 

**Problematic President changed Soobin's**

**name to** **Traitor**

 

_**Traitor** _

ASDHDFHDJH

REALLY KAI

I'm treating Hyunnie to ice-cream

and u ain't invited

 

**Problematic President changed Traitor's**

**name to Angelic bunbun**

 

_**Angelic bunbun** _

smh

**_Problematic President_ **

are u gonna treat me to ice cream too or what :D 

* * *

 

Taehyun's PoV:  **STILL ON**

Aish, these two. But wait, I almost forgot. SOOBIN HYUNG'S WHIPPED 

I guess that's good for him. He deserves someone who can raise his self-esteem, and based on what Kai said, the dude seems nice.

Taehyun's PoV:  **OFF**

* * *

 

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

Alright, y'all can shut up now

* * *

 

 __Beomgyu's PoV: **ON**

Oh! Another message from Taehyun! Better check out what he said~

And...! Oh. 

He said I can shut up now? But I wasn't even talking though...

Beomgyu's PoV:  **OFF**

* * *

 

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

uhhh... hello to you too??

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

Wait...

OH

um,, sorry about that

wrong send...

**_me (Beomgyu)_ **

ah

you got me worried there for a sec TvT

no worries though!!

also,,

I think it'd be better if we get to know each other :3

* * *

 

Beomgyu's PoV:  **STILL ON**

Thank goodness it was only a wrong send. But cute. Can't wait 'till he responds~

Another message! I bet it's from Tae- nevermind. It was from Yeonjun hyung. 

Beomgyu's PoV:  **OFF**

* * *

 

_**Yeon-tan** _

HEYYOOOO

So how did it go?

**_me (Beomgyu)_ **

how did what go?

_**Yeon-tan** _

the tutoring lessons I told u about :D

**_me (Beomgyu)_ **

oh

that

well I didn't get in

cause the slots were already full :<

_**Yeon-tan** _

wHAT

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

BUT WAIT

HEAR ME OUT FIRST

so yeah

I thought I wouldn't get lessons too

but then 

I did my usual thing that I do

_**Yeon-tan** _

oh

you mean being annoying?

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

yeah!

WAIT WHAT

NO

well I guess I was probably a little annoying to Taehyun, aka the dude that was there

_**Yeon-tan** _

lmao

what did u do anyways?

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

well,,

I said please

and cut off his sentences

whenever he tries to say something

that begins with "I don't"

_**Yeon-tan** _

HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH

Nice tactic, Gyu

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

SHUT UP

LEMME TALK

ANYWAYS

he said fine

but

he said he won't be able to get me the official tutoring lessons

BUT

he said he'll teach me

_**Yeon-tan** _

ohhHhhhhhhHhhhh

what's this huh??? ;)

**_me (Beomgyu)_ **

WHAT THE-

NO

IT AIN'T LIKE THAT

I think he only agreed cause I won't leave until I got tutoring lessons

_**Yeon-tan** _

SKSKSKSKSKS

**_me_ ** **_(_ ** **_Beomgyu_ ** **_)_ **

(ﾟ▽ﾟ)

SHUT UP HYUNG

**_Yeon-tan_ **

why am I more scared of that emoji

lmao

whatever

I got my own story too

**_me (Beomgyu)_ **

!!!

TELL MEEE

**_Yeon-tan_ **

I bumped into someone

**_me (Beomgyu)_ **

uh

okay??

cool

**_Yeon-tan_ **

HEY

I WASN'T DONE YET

that person I bumped into was the most beautiful man I've ever seen

**_me (Beomgyu)_ **

OWO

looks like someone's whipped

**_Yeon-tan_ **

I might be

but at least I admit it

unlike SOMEONE

**_me (_ ** **_**_Beomgyu)_ ** _ **

...

I'm not whipped ;-;

**_Yeon-tan_ **

yeah right

keep saying that

but no matter how many times you do

I know it ain't true

OHHHH

THAT RHYMES!!!

**_me (_ ** **_**_Beomgyu)_ ** _ **

(︶︹︺)

I am so done.

_**Yeon-tan** _

no you're not :D

hey

hello?

Beomgyu?

BRO I KNOW U CAN READ THIS

* * *

Beomgyu could definitely read that. But he didn't care. He just wanted to wait for Taehyun's response.

**»» After 5 minutes of waiting and staring at his phone »»**

* * *

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

sorry I took too long

I had to chat some of my friends

they were... too chaotic

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

****aww that's fine

tell me about it

my friend's very chaotic too

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

so uh

you wanna start?

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

sure!!

as you already know, my name's Choi Beomgyu :)

I like to play guitar

and I guess I just like to hang out with other people

and chat with them

second year college, btw!

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

cool

so yeah, you already know too, I'm Kang Taehyun

I don't really have much hobbies

I guess I just lie around and be on my phone all day

or read books sometimes

first year college

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

eyyyy

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

hey hyung?

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

yeah? :D

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

I think my father's calling me for dinner now

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

oh okay sure

you should probably go hehe

eat well!!!

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

thanks, Beomgyu hyung

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello for the third time now TvT just wanted to say that I'm really bad at implementing the signs of progress in a relationship in writing and I am very sorry for trashy writing skills :D 
> 
> Also, thank you to my sister for helping me with some of the scenes uwu Kudos to you, dude (*´∀`)~♥

**»» Fast Forward to the next day »»**

Beomgyu woke up somewhere between  4:30 am and 5:00 am. That was pretty much normal for him, to be honest. Their school hours starts at 7 am and ended at 5 pm, so everyone at their school needed to, unfortunately, be early birds.

He didn't even need an alarm clock anymore. His body was so used to waking up at an early time that one time, he woke up 30 minutes earlier than his alarm. Then it happened again, but this time it was an hour earlier. Then that happened again... everyday.

Usually he'd be in a bad mood cause who wouldn't, when you literally automatically wake up earlier than you should and couldn't go back to sleep, but he was feeling rather a little more optimistic today.

He doesn't know whether it was because of the peaceful environment that surrounded him, or the way the cold breeze blew every time he looked out of his window. He doesn't know if it was because of the way the birds chirped quietly, or if it was the sight of the beautiful  sunrise...

Or maybe because he's just looking forward to those lessons. Maybe it was because he knew he was on good terms with Taehyun, especially after their chat last night.

 _'Ugh,_ __whatever._ _ ___I_ _ _ ____should_ _ _ _ _____just_ _ _ _ _ ______go_ _ _ _ _ _ _______downstairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So he did.

Beomgyu looked at the watch on the wall, and apparently it was only 4:37.  _'Lol, 4+3=7'_

That... was completely unrelated but whatever. I'm running out of things to say here, okay T^T

So yeah, Beomgyu did the normal stuff that we all do before going to school. Eat, brush, take a bath, change into uniform.

After doing all that, he looked at the watch again. 5:49.  _'Lmaooo_ _ _there__ _ _ _it___ _ _ _ _is____ _ _ _ _ _again._____ _ _ _ _ _ _'______ He smiled, but then he remembered that he'd have to wait for an hour and 10 minutes before school starts.

He usually arrives there at around 6:30, cause that's when people start piling up... When he comes home from school and he's too tired to do any of his assignments, he leaves them for tomorrow morning, since he always wakes up early anyways. But seeing as they currently had no assignments (which was definitely a rare occurrence), he might as well head there now.

**~ On the way to School ~**

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

morning hyung!!!

by the way

I know you're awake

so you better reply (((:

_**Yeon-tan** _

pfffft

says the one 

who ignored my messages last night

tsk tsk

but um

is it just me,,,

or you seem to be in a good mood??

which u never are early in the morning lol

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

I know right?

I also noticed that :<

_**Yeon-tan** _

well

I WONDER 

who's behind it

**_me (Beomgyu)_ **

lmao

how are u even sure

that I'm in a good mood

because of someone

it can also be WHAT's behind it

_**Yeon-tan** _

as if

now shut up

I know it's because of that Taehyun guy

owO

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

(ﾟд⊙)

BOI

HOW CAN U SAY THAT

WE JUST MET

we're only tutoring each other

O m O

_**Yeon-tan** _

ohHh

no need to be so defensive, Gyu 😏

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

WHATEVER

_**Yeon-tan** _

hehehehehhe

can't u just give in

do it for the readers!!!

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

lmao, for who?

_**Yeon-tan** _

ahh

nevermind

I meant

can't you just give in

it's only for the better (つ✧ω✧)つ

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

 

ASDGFJFKFFJKDK

can u explain

what 'for the better' means??

_**Yeon-tan** _

 

sigh

u NEED 

to have someone

who can keep you company

and make u happy

every time

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

I ain't need someone to make myself happy

d(`･∀･)b

besides

u don't have someone too

so you can't say that to me 

( •̀∀•́ )

_**Yeon-tan** _

hEY

I'M WORKING ON IT OKAY

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

alright

u go work on that then :D

_**Yeon-tan** _

BACK TO THE MAIN TOPIC PLEASE

I think that Taehyun guy

seems like a perfect match for you :D

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

smh

u can't say that either

you haven't even met him yet

* * *

You know what? That's it. Yeonjun didn't want to ask his cousin already if he knew someone named Beomgyu. He was too afraid to ask cause for all he knew, there could've been another Taehyun in their school. 

And then suddenly it hits him. His cousin was the only member of the student council named Taehyun. Oh my fudge- no. That can't be JUST a coincidence can it?

* * *

_**me (Yeonjun)** _

hey cuz...

do you uhhh

know someone

by the name of Beomgyu?

**_Small ball of fluff (Hyunnie!)_ **

yeah

why'd you ask?

_**me (Yeonjun)** _

OHHH

um

nothing

just curious lol

* * *

_Ha._

_Haha._

_HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Yeonjun knows what's about to go down. And whatever it is, he's sure it'll be a fun ride.

* * *

 

_**Yeon-tan** _

Hey Gyu?

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

there u are

what is it?

_**Yeon-tan** _

hehe

HEHEHEHHEHE

hehe

hehe

hehe

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

can you please stop spamming ;-;

ttyl, I might get dizzy cause I'm in the bus rn

on my way to school, byeee

* * *

 

**»» Beomgyu is now at school »»**

Beomgyu's PoV:  **ON**

I knew it... no one's here yet. Now I got nobody to talk to `^`

In the mean time, I gotta find a place to hang out while I wait. But where, though? The canteen is still closed, and so are the gates that we have to pass through when we enter a building... I guess I'll just head to that peaceful place again, then.

Yeah, maybe I can think of some lyrics for my song while I'm there.

The place is kinda far when you're standing at the entrance gate of the school (which is where I am now) but I don't care. I'm going over there.

Beomgyu's PoV:  **OFF**

 

On the way to that  _'peaceful place'_ , (which Beomgyu has started calling TPP aka that peaceful place) Beomgyu didn't encounter anyone. Pretty damn lonely, huh? That's one of the reasons why Beomgyu didn't expect that someone was at that place already. And if we're going by cliches here, I think you already know who it is.

"Taehyun-ah?"

"Kai, is that you? Since when did your voice change, though? Well whatever, please come over here. I'm doing the paperwork you told me to do, and I need your approval to see if it's been done properly." the younger said, without looking up to see who he was even talking to.

"What if I'm not Kai?"

"Listen, all I ask of you is to tell me whether or not-" Taehyun cuts off his words as he finally turned to look up. "Beomgyu hyung? Isn't it a little early for you to be here?"

Beomgyu shrugged. "I could say the same to you. By the way, who's Kai?"

"I'm only here because of my stupid student council duties, you know."

"Oh, cool. Who's Kai?"

"You don't know him? He's the student council president though... why do you ask?"

"Ahhh~ nothing hehe... What kind of paperwork are you doing?" Beomgyu says, cheerfully making his way to sit beside Taehyun.

 

Taehyun's PoV:  **ON**

"Oh this? It's-" Ughhh, he's too close again. "Before that, can you move again? TO THE LEFT, thanks."

Hyung pouts, but he moved anyways. Finally, personal space again.

"Regarding your question, this is just some boring stuff that has something to do with the council. Kai assigned me to do these."

"Yeah, but what is it about? Ah, nevermind lemme just see..." and then hyung peeks over to see what was written on the paper. "School fair?? We're having a school fair this year?!?"

Ahhhhh shoooooooot. He wasn't supposed to know that yet. NONE of the students except for the student council were supposed to know that yet. WHAT HAVE I DONE

"Uhh, hyung? Can you please not tell that to anyone? You're... not really supposed to know yet..."

"Sure!! It's just that,, it's been a while since I've attended one... you probably don't know this since you're only a first year college student, but this school didn't have one last year. My high school didn't have those either... The latest one I attended was when I was in elementary."

Oh... that must've sucked. School fairs were fun especially for Taehyun, cause they don't have classes whenever those happen. You can choose to go on a day full with social interaction and lots of activities like the rides, or you can just literally chill in your classroom on your phone, while waiting for dismissal. Obviously, Taehyun would go for the second option. That was basically paradise.

"Well, cheer up. At least you'll be able to attend one now..."

"Awww~ since when have you turned so considerate? Are you trying to cheer me up?"

AH FUDGE, EMERGENCY SAVAGE MODE ON, PLEASE

Taehyun's PoV:  **OFF**

 

"No. Now please be quiet, as I need to focus on doing these papers. Once again, please don't tell this to anyone."

"You know Taehyun, you're _very_   _no fun._

"Excuse me, but that's wrong grammar right there."

"Aw dammit."

"What?"

"It means you're not an army, then... cause you didn't get the reference.."

"Of course, I'm not in the army yet! I'm only seventeen.."

"oh my GOSH this is very sad."

"Are you saying that you're sad because I'm not in the army yet..?"

Beomgyu was surprised by that. He saw a sad little twinkle in Taehyun's eyes. "OH MY- NOOOOO!!! WHY WOULD I WANT TO SEND YOU AWAY GEEZ I'D NEVER! Aigoo~~ please don't be sad! Army is a name for the fandom of this kpop group called-"

"I know."

"... huhhhh????"

Taehyun smirked. "That was for research purposes~ Now seriously though, please be quiet. We can have the lessons later, just not now please. Thanks."

"I'll go now..." Beomgyu said, and ran away.

 _Woah, that was... very unlikely of Beomgyu hyung..._ Taehyun thought. Although he only knew Beomgyu for like, less than a day, the older had already shown a whole lot of his personality. 

What's more, is that Taehyun thought he saw a little bit of red in Beomgyu's face. Kinda weird for him since he also hasn't seen that in Beomgyu. 

_Ehhh, he probably just blushes easily as I do._

**~ Meanwhile, with Beomgyu ~**

_What in the world was THAT??_

Beomgyu knew it himself. He wasn't like that. He... never experienced that before. 

_It must've been the heat. Yeah, that was it._

But just so you know, Beomgyu, it's only 6:20 in the morning, and it's shivering cold outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaooo, three chapters in, and we still aren't at the part where they ACTUALLY exchange the lessons, even though that was the main point of this story.. sorry bout that (._.)
> 
> I'll try to add it in the next chapter (￣ω￣) but no guarantees that it'll be good cause I suck at narration T^T


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I know I said that I won't be able to update this sooner, but I had to update this one last time before I go to school tomorrow ;-;

The school was starting to pile up by this time. Apparently Yeonjun had arrived as well, and he just so happens to be in the place where Beomgyu ran off too.

"Oh hey! You actually did go to school earlier, huh? I was actually questioning if you were lying and- bruh. Bruhhh why are you so red, lol. What happened?"

"I..." Beomgyu opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't even know the answer. What  _did_  happen over there, seriously? He ended up just going with same lame excuse he used for himself. "Ahahah~ the heat's really getting to me, I think."

"Right... you think. It's freaking cold here and you have the nerve to say that. I'll believe you for now."

"Yeah yeah, see you later..."

Yeonjun's PoV:  **ON**

 _Aw great._ Beomgyu started running away again. "Yah, am I really that bad of a hyung?!?" I say, to which Beomgyu,  _again_ , paid no attention to.

Fine, I'll just head to my classroom. The gates to the buildings are open now, anyways.

Oh wait. Wait wait wait, is that...?? 

Yeonjun's PoV:  ** **OFF****

 

****~** ** ********Back** ** ** ** ************to** ** ** ** ** ** ****************Taehyun,** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ********************lmao ~** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Taehyun's PoV:  **ON**

Almost done with this stupid paperwork. Finally, I'll be able to chill in the classroom after this, cause I think the gates are open now.

But I guess I like it here too. Pretty peaceful, as always, especially since it's early morning. Nothing could ever interrupt this kind of peaceful vibe now~

"AH PLEASE WAIT A SECOND PLEASE DON'T RUN AWAY I WANT TO TALK-"

What the fluff? Who was screaming at this hour?

I looked over to the field, which was clearly visible from here. Ohh,, it was just Yeonjun hyung... chasing someone.   
That guy kinda looks familiar. Hold up, I need to see this. I tried to get a closer glimpse of the guy and... SOOBIN HYUNG?!?!

So that means that Yeonjun hyung was the guy he ran into... neat! They'd make a pretty sweet couple~

Guess I can be a wingman now.

Taehyun's PoV:  **OFF**

 

**»» Fast Forward to** ****Lunch »»** **

Beomgyu's PoV:  ** **ON****

Thank goodness, it's finally lunch now... that English quiz was too hard. At least now I know what I'll ask Taehyun to help me with!

Wait... Taehyun~

Ah, whatever, that was nothing. I need to eat now before lunch ends. Oh hey, there's Yeonjun hyung! I walked up to him and sat at his table.

"For goodness sake, there you are. Please stop running away, you know you're hard to track down."

"Lol okay, sorry bout that."

Beomgyu's PoV: **ON**

* * *

 

**_Taehyun (_ ** **_**_new_ ** _ ** **_**_**_tutor!!! <3)_ ** _ ** _ **

_****_uhh hyung?

* * *

 

Beomgyu dropped his phone. Thankfully, it landed on the table (but it almost fell all the way down to the floor ;-;). He didn't notice it that quick, but Yeonjun did.

"OMG BRO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU."

"Huh? What? "Oh my bad." Beomgyu replied nonchalantly, and it was his freaking expensive phone we were talking about. He reached out to pick his phone up, but Yeonjun had already peeked a little bit before he was able to do so.

Beomgyu eyed in horror as Yeonjun's confused face turned into a mischievous grin. "Ohh, Beomgyu what's this? wHAT'S THIS, HUHHH??"

"He just messaged me, what's so interesting about-"

"You dropped your phone when he did, that's what so interesting." Yeonjun retorted.

The other was silent for a while. "... shut up."

* * *

 

**_Taehyun (_ ** **_**_new_ ** _ ** **_**_**_tutor!!! <3)_ ** _ ** _ **

um are you free right now, hyung?

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

of course!!!

do you wanna meet up now??

wait actually, what's your classroom number?

**_Taehyun (_ ** **_**_new_ ** _ ** **_**_**_tutor!!! <3)_ ** _ ** _ **

room 437, why?

**_me (Beomgyu)_ **

HAHAAHHAHHAHAH

4 + 3 = 7, LOL

OH SHOOT, umm nvm that

anyways, I'm going over there

and then we can have the tutoring lessons

while having lunch together (((:

does that sound good?

**_Taehyun (_ ** **_**_new_ ** _ ** **_**_**_tutor!!! <3)_ ** _ ** _ **

sure, I guess

but you don't have to go here lol

**_me (Beomgyu)_ **

D:

nO

I'm going over there

and I'm already here

please open the door

I don't wanna go inside you classroom

I might invade all of your classmates' privacy ;-; 

* * *

 

_'Wait,_ __he's_ _ ___here?_ _ _ ____Ohhh...'_ _ _ _

Taehyun can feel the stare of his classmates as a blonde haired boy was outside of their classroom, making different heart shapes to Taehyun with his hands. _'Oh_ _ _gosh,__ _ _ _this___ _ _ _ _is____ _ _ _ _ _embarrassing.'_____ Taehyun thinks, as he immediately goes out of their classroom.

"Hey Taehyunnie~! Let's go to the canteen then, shall we?"

"Let's just go please..." the poor boy was still pretty much embarrassed. He was sure he'll get teased later, when he comes back to his classroom. Well... nothing can be done about it unfortunately. That little heart show was kinda cute, anyway... ANYWAY, they arrived at the canteen.

Beomgyu's eyes scanned the whole canteen, confirming that Yeonjun had already left [but like, how though??? Beomgyu was only gone for about a minute. Eh, whatever]

They went to the line for food, got their orders, and sat at a vacant table.

"It's kinda noisy here, though." Taehyun says. "Are you sure you'll be able to concentrate?"

"Oh yeahhh that's fine."

"If you say so... let's begin now."

[a/n: So ummm,, since I can't really narrate the tutoring thing cause I don't know that much about college yet, and  because one of the main focuses of this story is to show how their relationship progresses while they exchange the lessons, not the lessons itself, so imma just put those partitions or lines like this one

* * *

whenever something interesting regarding the flow of the story happens. I'm really sorry because this a/n was too long :< moving on with the story...]

* * *

 

It was harder than Beomgyu expected. Well, only because he kept on looking at Taehyun, and when he does, he remains like that for several seconds. Taehyun also noticed that.

"So you always need to multiply 4 to these variables, because it's already in the formula and.... Listen hyung, I know I'm handsome and all, but what I need is your attention on the lesson, not me."

"What do you mean?"

Taehyun sighs, as it was too irritating. Every time he asks for Beomgyu's attention to be on the lesson, and not on him, the older would always say something along the lines of  _Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. Please do go on with the lessons._

That definitely made poor Taehyun frustrated, because he  _can't_ go on, not if Beomgyu's attention was on his face. He was getting a little bit flustered, too, because of that.  _Why's he even staring at me, anyways?_

* * *

 

At one point, when Beomgyu had finally stopped doing his little hobby of staring at Taehyun, he showed his Science test paper to him, to emphasize how much he needed tutoring.

"See that? I only got a 62. I could've done better to be honest..."

Taehyun blinked several times before answering. "Well, this is actually pretty good-"

"No, it really isn't. I could've done better"

_Oh, so he's the type to have high standards when it comes to grades._

"Well if you say so. Then that means you also need tutoring on this one?"

"Yeah... Guess we'll have to sit here together for a while, huh?"

"Well, yeah, guess so. What about it?"

"Nevermind~"

* * *

"So... Taehyun's your cousin? And that's your friend over there?" Soobin said, hiding behind a wall of some sort with Yeonjun.

"Yes."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well,, if you want to help your friend, aka my cousin, to finally find love, then maybe you can help me with setting them up? As you can see, they're clearly made for each other."

Soobin had to think about that. "Please elaborate on 'setting them up'. Like, what are you planning to do get them together?"

"I don't know, maybe be their wingman or something. Just help them realize their feelings."

"..."

"Well? My name's Choi Yeonjun, call me Yeonjun for short. Fourth year college."

"Fine, I'm helping you, but only for Taehyunnie's sake. Choi Soobin, or just Soobin would do. Nice to meet you, Yeonjun hyung. I'm in third year."

"Same goes for you, just Soobin would do!"

"mmmmmmmm" Soobin was clearly not impressed, and he started to walk away when Yeonjun stopped him.

"Wait! I'm sorry about that, I only said it on instinct. I won't make any more puns if you don't like it."

Soobin's back was still turned on Yeonjun, so Yeonjun didn't see how Soobin smiled. "Good. I'll repeat this again, I'm only doing this for Hyunnie's sake."

Yeonjun wished he could say the same, but no. If it wasn't obvious enough, he had a secret motive. "Yeah, I know." he replies.

**»» Fast Forward to dismissal hehe »»**

* * *

 

_**Angelic bunbun** _

OHMAGOSH KAI

KAIIII

_**Problematic President** _

what is it? geez

and why'd u have to exclude Hyunnie?

he's in this chat too you know...

**_Angelic bunbun_ **

OH SHOOT

WRONG CHAT

_**me (Taehyun)** _

say what now

_**Angelic bunbun** _

NOTHING

* * *

 

_**this kid** _

lmaooo

what was that? 😏

_**me (Soobin)** _

SHUT UP KAI

so

do you remember that guy I ran into?

_**this kid** _

how could I forget

when you literally hype him to me

EVERYDAY

**_me (Soobin)_ **

whatever this ain't about you

_**this kid** _

ouch

**_me (Soobin)_ **

as I was saying...

we made a deal

that we'd be Taehyun and Beomgyu's wingmans

or wingmen

whatever u call it in plural form

so yeah

basically we'd help those two realize their feelings for each other

Beomgyu's his friend, btw

_**this kid** _

TEA!!!

TAEHYUN...

IN LOVE?!?!

I thought the day would never come

OH

I ALMOST FORGOT

YOU'RE WHIPPED TOO 

_**me (Soobin)** _

I'm NOT

_**this kid** _

HAHAAHHAHAHA

LMAOOOOOOO

me at the corner crying cuz I'm the only one without a love life

but I'm also laughing my butt off

lmaooo

_**me (Soobin)** _

IT'S NOT

A LOVE LIFE

THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT TAEGYU

_**this kid** _

about what now

what's Taegyu?

_**me (Soobin)** _

Taehyun and Beomgyu! :D

imma ship them

and if u don't, I'll need to confront you

WITH MAH FISTS

_**this kid** _

oh my gosh-

no fights needed lol

_**me (Soobin)** _

good

* * *

_**me (Taehyun)** _

so what did y'all talk about :D

**_Angelic bunbun_ **

nothing you should be worried about :D

_**me (Taehyun)** _

can u please just stop

excluding me from your secrets

_**Problematic President** _

oh no

hyung he's sad :<

can't we like,, tell him?

_**Angelic bunbun** _

NO U IDIOT SANDWICH

IT INVOLVES ******* AND *******

_**Problematic President** _

OH FLUFF YOU RIGHT

_**me (Taehyun)** _

ugh

you don't need to censor it, you know

I already know it means Yeonjun and Yeonjun

_**Problematic President** _

bruh

I thought u were smart

_**Angelic bunbun** _

SHHHH KAI SHUT UP

of course, Hyunnie's right :)

it means Yeonjun

_**Problematic President** _

who's Yeonjun?

_**me (Taehyun)** _

that's the guy he ran into

and also my cousin

_**Problematic President** _

woah

that's a very amazing coincidence

_**Angelic bunbun** _

oh btw

Kai?

can you like change my name?

it's kinda getting cringy to look at

 

**Problematic President changed Angelic bunbun's name**

**to IDIOT SANDWICH**

 

_**IDIOT SANDWICH** _

REALLY

_**Problematic President** _

lol

u asked for it

maybe I would've been nicer

IF you bought me ice-cream

_**IDIOT SANDWICH** _

ew no

_**me (Taehyun)** _

I could buy you ice cream, Kai

but only if you told me what you and Binnie hyung talked about

_**Problematic President** _

hmmm

nah

_**me (Taehyun)** _

why do you guys do this to me...

_**IDIOT SANDWICH** _

you'll be thanking us later ;)

* * *

 

Taehyun was genuinely curious. What happened between Soobin and Yeonjun? Guess he'll never know until Kai and Soobin spills the beans, which knowing the two, they never will.

* * *

_**Beomgyu hyung** _

heyyooooo (ゝ∀･)

hi Taehyun!!

_**me (Taehyun)** _

hey

_**Beomgyu hyung** _

umm

so I was thinking

do you wanna have your guitar lessons tomorrow?? after we eat lunch :D

we can go to the music room

_**me (Taehyun)** _

alright

but,,, I have to warn you though

I'm really bad at guitar

_**Beomgyu hyung** _

Aish, don't worry about that~

it's not like I'm any good at being a student to you, anyways xD

_**me (Taehyun)** _

you would've been, if you stopped staring at me earlier than you did

* * *

Taehyun's PoV:  **ON**

AH, DAMMIT

Why did I say that again? Why did I FREAKING SAY THAT. Oh my gosh, now it's going to be sooo awkward, just because I said that.

Taehyun's PoV:  **OFF** ****

* * *

_**Beomgyu hyung** _

oh

ummm

* * *

_How am I supposed to react to that, again?_

Beomgyu's face was turning red, and he can feel that himself. A notification sound indicated that Taehyun had replied.

* * *

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

please don't mind that...

I hope it didn't make you uncomfortable

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

no no!

if anything, I should be saying that to you

cause people would definitely be weirded out if someone was staring at them

specially if that someone was stranger you just met yesterday...

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

you're no stranger, hyung

I guess I can call you my friend now

* * *

Beomgyu wouldn't admit it, but he felt a small feeling of disappointment. 

* * *

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

yeah...

a friend


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe hello (x4)
> 
> I'm back with more of my cheesy writing :D once again, I hope that you're enjoying this, cause I might go on about this for a while. That's it TvT

_Oh_ _no._ _Beomgyu,_ _you_ _idiot,_ _why_ _did_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _say_ _that?_

* * *

 

 **_Taehyun (_ ** **_**_new_ ** _ ** **_**_**_tutor!!! <3)_ ** _ ** _ **

well, that's right

is there something wrong with that?

**_me (Beomgyu)_ **

of course not （～￣▽￣～）

goodnight, Taehyun.

 _**Taehyun (** _ _**_**new** _ ** _ _**_**_**tutor!!! <3)** _ ** _ ** _

night

* * *

 

Taehyun's PoV: **ON**

Well, I guess Beomgyu hyung's right, it's time to sleep now... I might have to do a lot of stuff tomorrow.

Or maybe not. YEONJUN HYUNG JUST FREAKIN MESSAGED ME WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO SLEEP UGHHHH

* * *

 

 **_**_jjun_**_** ** _nie_ ** _****_Hyung_ ** ** _

heyyyy

Taehyun-ah~

did I wake u up?

_**me (Taehyun)** _

I mean,,

I was ABOUT to sleep

 _**jjunie** _ _**_**hyung** _ ** _

oh shoot

sorry ((:

_**me (Taehyun)** _

forget it

say what ya have to and go

 _**jjunie** _ _**_**hyung** _ ** _

OKAY

so uhhh u know this dude called Soobin, right?

**_me (Taehyun)_ **

hm

interesting...

**_jjunie hyung_ **

hEY

I just want his number...

and his messenger account

is that to much too ask for?? 😢

**_me (Taehyun)_ **

actually it is

so you have to pay a price :D

 **_jjunie_ ** **_**_hyung_ ** _ **

sigh

after years of nurturing you...

but fine

 **_me_ ** **_**_(_ ** _ ** **_Taehyun)_ **

EXCUSE YOU

YOU AIN'T THE ONE WHO DID THAT

ANYWAYS

you have to buy me ice-cream tomorrow

at lunch

**_jjunie hyung_ **

(￣△￣；)

that was it

u know Hyunnie, you're the biggest ball of fluff

EVER

 **_me (_ ** **_**_Taehyun)_ ** _ **

shut up

now promise me that you'll buy me ice-cream tomorrow and you'll get what you ask for

 **_jjunie_ ** **_**_hyung_ ** _ **

alright

Yeonjun, your dearest cousin, promises to buy you ice-cream tomorrow :D

in exchange for Soobin's number and account, of course

 **_me (_ ** **_**_Taehyun)_ ** _ **

deal, here ya go:

*insert those stuff hehe*

 **_jjunie_ ** **_**_hyung_ ** _ **

thanks Hyun!!

**_me (Taehyun)_ **

yeah yeah whatever

just make sure you complete your end of the deal

and also get yourself a special someone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_**jjunie hyung** _

trust me

after this, we'll both get our special someones ;)))

_**me (Taehyun)** _

pfft

yeah right

* * *

**»» Fast Forward »»**

"Yah Taehyun, wake up!"

You bet that Taehyun definitely woke up as soon as heard that. He opened his eyes to see Yeonjun, who was standing beside his bed, and was definitely in his room right now.

Taehyun was obviously very disturbed, but he tried his best to talk without letting it show. "Hyung? What are you doing here? Isn't it a bit too early...?"

Yeonjun looked at the other in confusion. "Early. Are you serious? You do realize that it's currently 6:10 am, right? Our school starts at seven, and gosh knows how long you take to get ready."

"WHAT.. but before that though, how did you get in here?" Taehyun asked. Yes, they are cousins, but they don't live in the same house.

"Well you didn't turn up at where we usually meet up, so I just though why not go here? Uncle saw me and he figured that he probably will need my help, cause you were too hard to wake up, dude. NOW GET UP AND PREPARE FOR SCHOOL"

Taehyun did not object, and did as he was told. This was very embarrassing... he's usually at school before 6:00, but now he woke up at 6:10. No use at panicking now, though.

* * *

 

He looked at the clock as he was putting his shoes on. 6:30, it read. He finished with his shoes and finally went downstairs, where Yeonjun seems to be busy with his phone. Looks like he was texting someone.

"Hyung, I'm ready now. And... what are you doing?"

"What- oh... this is nothing. We should get going if we don't want to be late, y'know."

"Fine."

* * *

Taehyun looked at his watch. 6:40 am.

_Good, I'm not late. I should probably just head to my classroom now._

* * *

**»» Lunch »»**

Taehyun went to the canteen with Yeonjun. He made sure to take his hyung with him so he's guaranteed to get his ice cream. They ordered and sat at a table, ate their lunch and talked a bit.

After a few minutes, here it comes. The glorious moment of Taehyun getting his well-deserved ice cream~

"Hey Hyun, why are you not opening it yet?" Yeonjun asked, since the ice-cream might melt.

"I'm just try'na savor this moment, okay? Now I have to go to the music room for uh... something. See you later!!" and then Taehyun ran away, going indeed, to the direction of the music room.

"Are you really just gonna leave me here after I bought you ice-cream?"

"Accompanying you till the end of lunch wasn't part of the deal!" Taehyun shouted after him.

 _Well at least he didn't ignore me._ Yeonjun says inside his head.

* * *

Taehyun was a few steps from the music room, when he heard what seems like the sound of someone... crying. Out of respect to whoever was in there, he decided to knock first.

The sounds quieted down, and Taehyun took that as a sign that he can go in. 

"H-Hello?" He poked his head out to see who was crying.

_Fudge._

That couldn't possibly be Beomgyu, right? The boy was seated on a chair with a desk. One of his arms was on the desk, and his head was resting downwards on it. On his other arm, the hand holds what seems to be his phone.

Putting all of that aside, Taehyun was sure Beomgyu was crying. The younger rushed immediately to Beomgyu, his unopened ice-cream still in hand.

"Taehyun-ah, is that you? Can you please,, not see me right now?" his voice was definitely shaky, and Taehyun was definitely not gonna leave him alone.

"Really, hyung? I'm not leaving... Unless you tell me what's going on or why you don't want me to see you, then I'd understand."

"My face is a mess, and so is my hair. This isn't probably even that big, and maybe I'm just being overdramatic. My nose probably is dripping some snot too..."

Taehyun handed his handkerchief to Beomgyu.

Beomgyu looked up a bit to see Taehyun's face, but not high enough to reveal his own face. He took the handkerchief and turned around for a second, probably trying to fix himself up.

He turns back to Taehyun and started talking.

"So you're wondering why I'm like this, right?"

The other boy didn't say a word, but he nodded.

"Well, you don't know this but... when I was 10.." Beomgyu stopped then clenched his free hand in an attempt to stop the tears. Taehyun stood up, and for a moment he had a sudden urge to hold Beomgyu's hand, but he didn't. Instead, he patted the other's shoulder to try to encourage him on with his story.

"I was.. well,, I was going through a tough time. M-My parents saw that and... they d-decided to give me a pet dog.. so that I can have someone to talk to,,, w-whenever they weren't around...." More tears started falling from his eyes, so Taehyun tried to comfort him again by patting his shoulders.

"At 15,, we had to give him away to my other relatives... because my mom had developed an allergy to fur.... and well,, this lunch,,,, those s-same relatives.. they told me that he... he-"

At this point, Beomgyu had started to cry again. Taehyun didn't need Beomgyu to finish his story to understand what had happened. He gestured towards his handkerchief, silently telling Beomgyu to dry his tears, while gently patting his back.

It took a few moments for him to settle down. He smiled at Taehyun despite the redness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, we should probably continue with your lessons now..."

_Was he freaking kidding? There is no way we're having the lessons today._

Taehyun looked at the unbothered ice-cream in his hand. Hmm...

"I know that this might not help that much, but um..." he said, awkwardly offering the ice-cream to Beomgyu, who was definitely surprised by the sudden move.

"I... are you sure? You seem like you really wanted to eat it." 

"No, it's okay. And about the lessons, we really shouldn't have those today. I think it's better if you take your time to recover."

Beomgyu hesitantly took the ice cream from Taehyun's hand. This time, they were careful not to accidentally touch each other's hand, to avoid any awkward moments.

They might not have touched hands, but they did make eye contact, and stared for a whole 5 seconds before looking away.

Taehyun cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. Do you prefer if I leave now so that you could-"

"NO!"

...

Then it was silent again, before Beomgyu spoke. "Please stay for a bit.. I just like having someone to talk to. Well, stay if it's okay with you, that is..."

 "Alright then."

* * *

 

So they talked for the next hour, and suddenly, it was only 10 minutes before their next subject begins. Taehyun felt kinda guilty about bringing that up, but he had to unless they wanted to get heavily scolded.

"Hyung... it was really nice talking to you, but I'm afraid that lunch has almost ended now. We should probably head back to our own classes.

"Is that so... You can go first."

"Sure, I'll be going now. Please take care."

Beomgyu smiled his usual cheerful smile, and Taehyun proceeded to go out of the door seeing that.

So Beomgyu remained there, thinking about what just happened. Taehyun came there, probably to get his lessons, but instead took his time to cheer Beomgyu up.

Well, the other boy for sure cheered him up. He might be able to move on from... what just happened, faster than he normally would've.

He looked at the empty ice-cream wrapper in his hands.

 _Thank you, Taehyun._  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo turns out I won't need to go to school till June so this I wrote this in celebration :D hope you guys enjoy despite the cheesy narration
> 
> Also, thank you for the nice comments, y'all keep on motivating me to write this~ 
> 
> kudos to the power of infinity to you ♥（ﾉ´∀`）
> 
> HELLO THIS IS ME FROM THE FUTURE, ABOUT 6 MONTHS LATER  
> so I just realized that I accidentally duplicated a chapter TvT it's gone now, and I am very sorry for the mistake T^T

  
**~ Dismissal ~**

Taehyun's PoV:  **ON**

Ah, there's my dad's car again. I waved over to try getting his attention. Of course, it worked.

Dad smiled at me as I entered the car. "So how was school today, Hyunnie?"

"Good, I guess."

"Mmm~ How about your guitar lessons? How are those going?"

Ummm... "It's going great, dad."

"That's nice.. Are you ready to show me a cool guitar solo later?"

"Ha, I'm pretty sure that I need more practice..

"Alright~ looking forward to it one day! Fighting!!"

"Fighting~!"

* * *

_**Beomgyu hyung** _

Hey Taehyun :)

I just wanted to thank you for earlier,,

and I'm sorry if your guitar lessons got cancelled because of me...

_**me (Taehyun)** _

hyung,,

we've already talked about this

please don't be sorry

how are you doing now?

_**Beomgyu hyung** _

I'm doing fine now~

* * *

_Thanks to you._  

Beomgyu's finger was hovering over the send button. And...! He didn't send it.

Nice going there, Beomgyu. Ya had the chance.

* * *

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

That's good

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

Taehyun?

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

yea

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

I was thinking about meeting up for lunch again, tomorrow

9:30 - 10:00 am might not be enough time for your guitar lessons :<

is that okay with you?

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

of course!

oh wait

I don't think we should meet up tomorrow..

you should take time off :<<

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

(°ー°〃)

no!!!

that won't be needed

_**Taehyun (** _ _**_**new tutor!!! <3)** _ ** _

please...

I prefer to take it on Friday

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

...

Thanks, Hyunnie~

can I call you that :D

_**Taehyun (new tutor!!! <3)** _

go ahead

almost everyone calls me that so,,,

it's fine

_**me (Beomgyu)** _

Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

* * *

Taehyun was definitely grinning like crazy at the sight of that emoji, and he might've chuckled a bit. His dad noticed.

"Wah~ this is the first time I've seen you like that while texting someone, Hyunnie. Got yourself a girlfriend?"

Taehyun heard that, and it was almost as if he was frozen in his seat. 

_Was that how I looked like whenever I text him? Aww shooot..._

He tried his best not to blush but... he did anyways.

"Mmm,,, so it is one, eh? Good luck with her, Hyunnie, and come to me if you need any advice!!" he said, winking at his son.

"What- no!!! It's not a girlfriend, dad he's just...."

"Oh, a he?"

"Yes, but please don't get the wrong idea!! It's not like that..."

His dad laughed. "You're so easy to get flustered, son."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

_**me (Yeonjun)** _

Soobinnie?

u there?

_**Bunnie~** _

yes, hyung

do you need anything?

_**me (Yeonjun)** _

oh umm

it's nothing...

**_Bunnie~_ **

really?

you're weird

**_me (_ ** **_**_Yeonjun)_ ** _ **

thanks ;)

**_Bunnie~_ **

...

* * *

____

**»» Next day (aka Thursday) »»**  


Taehyun was sitting patiently inside the student council room. Why? Because Kai had announced earlier this morning that all of the members of the student council were to go there, for an urgent meeting. Yet nobody else was there, not even Kai. 

He was about to fall asleep when suddenly he heard the door open.

"Aishh, you see! I told you Taehyun was here already." says Kai, entering with Soobin and the rest of the council members.

They all sat down on their respective seats.

"So!! You guys might be wondering why I called you here."

Soobin snorted. "Of course we are! We got dragged out of class for this."

Kai ignored that and continued on with what he was saying. "Anyways, our dear activity coordinator-"

"You mean Sir Hoseok?" asked one of the members.

"Well... yeah. ANYWAYS, he talked with me yesterday and he officially announced it! The school fair will be held somewhere in our second semester. Probably towards the end of it, he's still not sure. Currently, we're in the middle of our first, and the date of the event is nearing."

"So...?"

"So it means that we'll probably be holding more frequent meetings. You guys get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. Is that all?"

"Nope! We still need to discuss some of the budgets. But since that part is boring, the author will definitely skip this! Right?"

True.

* * *

_This is kinda boring, to be honest._

In Taehyun's defense, they've already been sitting there at the room for a whole thirty minutes, and they were still discussing the budgets for who knows what.

Taehyun looked at his watch, which indicated that it was 9:27 am.

There were immediately two thoughts that occurred to him. One was whispering _9 = 2 + 7_  at the back of his head for some reason, and the other telling him that he could chat someone. A certain someone. He didn't know who it was for a second, until he bothered to check the picture of Beomgyu's schedule he had taken.

_Looks like Beomgyu hyung's free right now... huhhh... Might as well check if his schedule is true._

* * *

_**me (Taehyun)** _  


__hyung?

oh,, sorry if I disturbed you in your class... I was just really bored cause I'm currently in a meeting,,,

* * *

To be honest, you don't really expect a college student to be sipping on juice box that was meant for kids, cause well, it was meant for kids. But that was exactly what Beomgyu was doing.

*bzzz* *bzzz*

_A new message. Who is it from, though?_

He was still sipping on the juice box, and then he choked up when he saw who it was from.

"Yo Beom, are you okay? Your face suddenly turned really red. Like, just now." one of his classmates said, noticing how, indeed, red Beomgyu's face was.

"Oh~ I'm fine... please don't mind that."

* * *

**_Beomgyu hyung_ **

nooooo

please don't be sorry `^`

I just kinda took too long to answer

anyways,,

what did u want to talk about :D

_**me (Taehyun)** _

_****_********_********_um

I don't know as well

I was just really bored

and I knew that you were free,,,

**_Beomgyu hyung_ **  


__is that so  (*/ω＼*)

u really thought to message me first~

_**me (Taehyun)** _  


****uhhhhhhh

**_Beomgyu hyung_ **  


OH NO

HAHA NOPE

uh well I also wanted to ask if you wanted to have some of our meetings on the weekends??

you don't have to though

_**me (Taehyun)** _

eh, why not

how does Saturday sound?

_**Beomgyu hyung** _  


!!! \\(゜▽゜)/ !!!

you actually agreed,,

sure, Saturday sounds great!

_**me (Taehyun)** _  


okay

10 am @ Magic Shop Cafe

_**Beomgyu hyung** _  


can't wait~

* * *

"Um dude? Are you okay?" 

All of the council members were looking at Taehyun, as if he was acting all weird.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked.

"Uhhh,,, you were giggling like a 3 year old. You. Kang Taehyun. Freaking giggling at something. I mean, I've seen you laugh and all, but that was different."

The members started doing these questioning poses; like one was rubbing his chin with his hand, one was squinting her eyes, others were even closing in on him.

"Guys, come on." Taehyun says, closing his phone so that the others won't get a chance to see who he was chatting with. "I was just surfing for memes and came across a really funny one."

"Pshhh, as if. You were giggling, not laughing."

"And besides, I saw your hand movements. It was moving exactly like when you're texting."

"ooooooohhhhHhhhhh~ Taehyun,, who were you chatting?"

"Please shut up. This is a meeting not an interrogation."

Kai seemed like he was done when Taehyun said that. "You're right, this IS a meeting not chatting time! So. You gonna spill or what?" he said, adding a scoff.

"Whatever."

All of them knew that if Taehyun left them on a 'whatever' in a verbal conversation, then that was it.

  


_****_Taehyun's PoV: **ON**  


Ughh.

I really need to get that habit out when I'm chatting with Beomgyu hyung. Where does that even come from? 

Taehyun's PoV:  **OFF**

* * *

****

The meeting has finally ended, and all of the student council members went in their own ways.

Soobin actually had to rush to something as soon as he was out of the meeting, but (un)fortunately for him Yeonjun was waiting by the door.

  


_****_Soobin's PoV: **ON**  


AHH OKAY I CAN DO THIS

That obnoxious meeting was waaay too long, and I've already promised Sir Jin that I'll be there and- AH DAMMIT.

Who would even block the door...

"Hey Soobinnie~ I've been waiting for you... the other students told me that you were here so-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. I was in a rush so I ran, but I grabbed him with me. So we were running together towards Sir Jin's office.

"WHAT THE,, DID YOU ACTUALLY JUST??"

"I'M SORRY OKAY, I'M IN A HURRY. NOW WHAT DID YOU WANT TO SAY?"

"I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE LET'S GRAB LUNCH TOGETHER? LATER??"

"SURE WHY NOT... why were we screaming again?"

"CAUSE WE'RE FREAKIN' RUNNING LIKE CRAZY FAST,, DUDE WATCH OUT!"

"AH FUDGE-"

"Soobin!"

* * *

**»» Fast Forward »»**  


_**Yeon-tan** _

__ASKSHDHDJDJDH

GYUUU

YOU NEE DTO HEA R. THISOH MA GOSHHH-

**_me (Beomgyu)_ **

cheezuus-

what is it?

°^°

_**Yeon-tan** _  


AKSJSBDJFKFJFJF

Y'ALL

OKAY GUESS WHAT

SO THIS MORNING I MET HIM AGAIN

CAUSE I WUZ LIKE STANDING BY THE DOOR OF THE ROOM HE WAS IN

_**me (Beomgyu)** _  


__creepy but ok

_**Yeon-tan** _  


__DUDE

SO YEA

BUT HE WAS IN A RUSH

SO HE GRABBED ME WITH  HIM

AND THEN WE WERE RUNNING TOGETHER

AKSJDNDJDKDMDKSKAKSJSKAKSJDJ

AND THEN HEDIDN'T SEE WHERE HE WAS GOING

SO HE BUMPED INTO THAT STUPID GOSH DARN POST

_**me (Beomgyu)** _  


__hello is this 911

I think my friend has gone bananas

_**Yeon-tan** _  


__BOI

WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THE LOML U KNOWWW

OF COURSE I'D BE BANANAS

BUT ANYWAYS

HE BUMPED INTO IT

AND THEN HE GOT HURT

SO I ASIISTED HIME TO THE INFIRNARY

and oh boy-

_**me (Beomgyu)** _  


__lemme guess

something happened

and then you guys fell in love with each other

like holding hands and whatnot

right?

_**Yeon-tan** _  


__Well

I wish it was ;-;

but close!!

_**me (Beomgyu)** _  


__mmm

_**Yeon-tan** _

__hmmMmmm

I wonder how things are going with Taehyun??

_**me (Beomgyu)** _  


__I don't know what you're talking about

_**Yeon-tan** _  


__"I don't know what you're talking about"

pffft

the exact words of a liar

**_me (Beomgyu)_ **  


__Σ(ﾟ口ﾟ;

nO

if you ask me that, all I can answer you are questions about history, CAUSE HE'S ONLY MY TUTOR AND VICE VERSA

THAT'S IT

NOTHING ELSE

****_**Yeon-tan** _  


__uhuh

I think you left out the part where you blush every time he looks at you-

_**me (Beomgyu)** _  


__I DON'T

BLEACH I DON'T

_**Yeon-tan** _  


__lmaoo

look at you~

YOU WHIPPED BRUH

_**me (Beomgyu)** _  


__I'M NOTTTT

BIZXHCHC

I'M GONNA GO

_**Yeon-tan** _  


__oh

to where?? :D

hey?

OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE

GO ONLINE, COWARD

HEY

* * *

[a/n: It's Friday!]

**2:33 P.M.**  


Taehyun found himself sitting once again in the music room. This time, he was earlier than Beomgyu. He went on his phone for a few minutes cause he had nothing to do. 

Finally, after a few moments of waiting, a cheery mood was suddenly brought back in the atmosphere as Beomgyu entered.

"Taehyunn~ I'm sorry if I was late. So,, are we gonna start now?"

"That's fine, and yeah, I guess we can."

"Alright~!!" Beomgyu puts down his duffle bag on a chair and goes to the guitar section of the music room. He sits down at the chair next to Taehyun. Both of them had their guitars in hand, and they were good to go. "Let's start with the basics. We first need to get the feel of the guitar."

* * *

"Okay. So let's call the uppermost string 6, then going downwards from there, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Got it."

"Now position your right hand right over here~ ah, there you go. So let's say that your right thumb will play strings 6, 5, and 4, your index finger will play 3, middle finger for string 2, then the ring finger for string 1. There's actually a term for your fingers, but for now, I guess we'll go simple. Any questions?"

"uh... what about the pinky finger?"

"Oh,, you can choose to play with it if you want, but it's usually used for support. Can you try to place your fingers on their respective strings?"

Taehyun tried.

"Umm,, well. That's not really. Here let me help you-" Beomgyu reached out for Taehyun's hands, but then he realized what he was about to do then stopped. Instead he pointed out where to place his fingers correctly.

But no touching the fingers, of course.

"Like this?"

"Uhhhhh, yeah, I guess that's better." It wasn't really, to be honest.

Beomgyu knew that teaching someone guitar would take a lot of time. 

But he didn't say he was complaining.

****


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyoyoooo just a note about one of the chats, rep. stands for representative. For each course that is in the university, there is a representative (for example in the architectural course, there is a representative in the student council).
> 
> They can be in charge of spreading announcements to students that fall under their course.
> 
> If you're confused why I'm writing this you'll get what I mean later~

"Taehyun-ah, I'm looking forward to tomorrow~ If you don't show up, then I'll be sad!!"

_Great. I think he's threatening me to come tomorrow with his aegyo or something._

"Geez, of course I will! I already promised you anyways so..."

Beomgyu smiled with satisfaction at that, then he left the music room.

* * *

  ** _SC President_**

hey guys

we need to meet up tom

* * *

Taehyun was definitely not about to throw his phone.

* * *

_**SC Secretary** _

sure, I guess I'm free

_**SC V. President** _

same here

_**SC Psych Rep.** _

that's fine with me

_**SC Archi Rep.** _

cool

_**SC Educ Rep.** _

I'm available tomorrow, so okay

_**SC Nursing Rep.** _

okie~

_**SC Engr Rep.** _

kay, I'll text those who aren't online yet

pretty sure they're gonna say yes though

_**me (Taehyun)** _

umm,,

I don't think I'll be able to come...

_**SC Secretary** _

what? this is the first time you're gonna be absent.

kinda unusual

_**me (Taehyun)** _

how did you even know that..

_**SC Secretary** _

I'm the Secretary, duh.

now state your reason please

_**me (Taehyun)** _

I have important business,,

that I must attend to

* * *

**_hyuka_ **

HEY

U KNOW I DON'T BELIEVE U RIGHT???

please elaborate what you mean by

'important business'

_**me (Taehyun)** _

my bad

I meant 'SECRET important business'

_**hyuka** _

D:<

come on dude,,,

I'm ur friend

you can tell me anything :')

_**me (Taehyun)** _

no

I can't

please respect my privacy

_**hyuka** _

LOOK AT THIS DUDE GO

_**me (Taehyun)** _

`^`

_**hyuka** _

oh no

GOSH DAMMIT CAN U STOP DROPPING THAT THING ON ME IT'S MAKING ME FEEL BAD

ugh

fine,,

I'll respect your privacy

**_me (Taehyun)_ **

thanks, Kai

_**hyuka** _

if only you weren't such a delicate piece of fluff,,

I wouldn't have given up yet T^T

but fine

* * *

  _ **SC President**_

Taehyun's excused from this meeting

_**SC Secretary** _

noted.

_**SC President** _

I'll post the time and whereabouts on our page.

those who'll be attending please check it, thanks

* * *

Taehyun's PoV:  **ON**

Thank goodness for Kai~ now I just need to not tell him what that 'business' really is. Hopefully he won't know.

Ah, that notification must be Kai's post about when and where the meeting's gonna be held. Guess I don't have to check it, then.

Taehyun's PoV:  **OFF**

* * *

_Oh no, oh no, oh noooo...!!!_

Welcome to Beomgyu's mind when he can't decide on what to wear. He's been trying to pick an outfit for the past 15 minutes, yet he JUST can't decide.

Maybe a sweater? Or just a plain t-shirt? What about a striped one?  _AH FUDGE HELP ME I'M DYING_

**~ Meanwhile with Taehyun ~**

_Eh, maybe a sweater with some comfy pants would do._

You got it right. While Beomgyu's out there being stressed on what to wear, we got Taehyun casually choosing in one go. He mostly just picks whatever was comfortable, since he knows he'll look good anyway.

After changing, he goes out of his room and says bye to his dad, who was currently reading the newspaper.

"Bye dad, I'm off to see a friend now!"

"Take care, son. Do you need a ride to the place?"

"I'll be fine, thanks dad~" 

So he runs downstairs, out of door, and made his way to the cafe.

* * *

**9:54 am**

Taehyun's PoV:  **ON**

... Hyung's not here yet. Guess I'll go inside now.

I went over to one of the tables beside the window, and sat there for a few minutes. Please don't tell me that I have to wait for about 2 more hours and oh, nevermind.

I waved at Beomgyu hyung from my seat. "Over here!!"

"There you... are. You-... you look good in that." he says, as soon as he saw me.

And I almost forgot. This was our first time seeing each other in our casual look, not in our uniforms. Stop it Taehyun, you are NOT gonna blush, STOP.

"Um,, thanks, you too." That was true, he did. Now I need to change the subject quick. "We should start now. How long do you plan the lessons to be for today?"

"Maybe until 12? If, that's okay with you of course.."

"Sure. 12 it is t-"

Shut the fudge up.

I should've checked. I should've checked.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is waaaaay too short, I'm sorry... apparently I have to go to school today (you got it right, on a Saturday, aka a freakin' weekend) but maybe I'll try to upload the next chapter later, if our school is kind enough to dismiss us earlier ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> [And yes, since I don't know what to tweet on twitter with this hashtag imma just put it here #WeLoveYouHueningkai]
> 
> Oh, once again, feedbacks and constructive criticism are appreciated :3
> 
> I might not be able to update this as frequently as I could with the first few chapters, because school's starting ;-; just a head's up that I won't be able to post in at least a few more centuries :D


End file.
